


Snakes Love Sunshine

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Babies, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Presents, Brothers, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Experimental Jutsu, Experimentation, Family, Fluff, Foreplay, Friendship, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru (past) - Freeform, Hiraishin, Hokage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Memories, Naga, Neediness, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Partnership, Presents, Promises, Reunions, Rimming, Sex, Shapeshifting, Small Animal Catching and Consumption, Smut, Snake Orochimaru (Naruto), Surprise Kissing, Swans, Wingfic, Wings, rasengan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of OroMina minifics.





	1. Time for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are unrelated to each other; those that are connected have a parenthetical note in the title.
> 
> I'll be posting daily for one week, then drop to updating this collection once a week on Saturdays.

“Hello love.” Minato kissed Orochimaru’s back between his shoulder blades. “I saw you got home early.” he added by way of explanation when Orochimaru stirred sleepily, arching a brow as their eyes met.

“Really, _Hokage-sama_?” Orochimaru asked dryly, and Minato cleared his throat, grinning unrepentantly.

“Dinner’s waiting, when you’re ready to get up.” Minato offered, stroking a lock of inky hair away from Orochimaru’s face. “Made the breaded fish you liked last month.” he added, rubbing the silky lock between his fingers.

Orochimaru smiled, the surprised pleasure in his face bringing a flutter of warmth to Minato’s chest. Entirely worth the extra effort he’d had to put in once he’d seen the report that Orochimaru’s team had returned. Slipping out to squeeze in buying the fish at midday, and getting himself out of work early, with time to cook, without jeopardising either the time he took every week for his genin team _or_ the time he hoped to take off to spend with his newly-returned lover tomorrow. 

“In that case I suppose I can bestir myself.” Orochimaru said, stretching with a sinuous flex of his back and shoulders that made Minato’s mouth go dry. He swallowed and reminded himself about dinner waiting in the other room.

Sitting up, Orochimaru caught Minato’s eye with a playful, hot glint in his own. Minato grinned, sliding closer and stealing a kiss. “Dinner?” he asked, darting away just as Orochimaru reached for his cheek, mouth softening against his own.

Orochimaru gave him a narrow-eyed look, lips still slightly curved despite the glare. Minato gave him an innocent look that made him laugh, then beckoned, and Orochimaru rose, reaching for a yukata laid out over the chair nearby.

Minato sighed softly as he slid it on, hiding away his lean, powerful body, though the light fabric clung to him in a way very worthy of pause for appreciation. Minato watched him as he passed by, moving towards the kitchen, then followed, bringing one hand up to trail his fingertips over the small of his lover’s back as he fell into step at Orochimaru’s side.


	2. Idiots and Impulses

Minato mewled as he woke under a powerful grip squeezing his shoulders. “Ow.” he mumbled, waking up a little more.

“Your desk is perhaps not the best place for a nap.” Orochimaru observed, rubbing Minato’s strained shoulders as he pulled his arms back and pushed himself up with his elbows. “. . ._what_ have you done to your hands?”

“Hm?” Minato looked at his hands, then startled and looked up at Orochimaru instead as he slid into the narrow space between Minato and his desk, perching there and clasping his wrists. He smiled tentatively, but it faltered as Orochimaru scowled.

Orochimaru cradled Minato’s hands in his lap, stroking over the knuckles and protruding bones of one, skirting the worst of the bruising. “What did you do to yourself?” Orochimaru asked, stroking his wrist.

“Oh. That. I. . . Erm.” Minato cleared his throat and fidgeted, fingers curling around Orochimaru’s supporting hand and against his thigh, but not pulling his hand away. “Did you know Shimura-san is rather skilled with doton?” he asked.

Orochimaru’s stroking fingers stilled. “. . .yes. Minato, _what did you do_?”

“Shimura-san was . . . _educating_ me,” Minato’s lip curled and his eyes narrowed; Orochimaru stroked across his bruised knuckles again, “on how improperly I am going about training my students.” Orochimaru hissed quietly and Minato squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I, ah.”

“. . .Minato.” Orochimaru asked, eyes narrowing.

“I punched him. And when he brought up a doton and caught me in it I _may_ have . . . slightly botched my new, incomplete jutsu trying to hit him with it.” Minato said, wincing.

Orochimaru was silent for a moment, face impassive. Then he laughed, hands tightening around Minato’s. “You _punched_ him? And then tried to throw that new elemental ball jutsu of yours into his face?”

“I. . .” Minato huffed. “He’s an _idiot_ about children. And training. And the _ridiculous_-” He broke off with a growl.

Orochimaru laughed again, softer . . . and perhaps a little bitter. He stroked Minato’s right hand, then cupped his own atop it. “Danzo is an idiot about a lot of things.” he said softly, then bent and kissed Minato’s cheek. “You should have gone to the hospital . . . or come to me for help. After you punched him.” Another burble of laughter.

Minato smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, love. Forgiven?” he asked, leaning up close.

Orochimaru hummed, eyes warm. “Perhaps. Let me see what I can do about these.” he added, and Minato stole a kiss when his eyes dropped and he was distracted.

“Thank you, love.” Minato said against his mouth.


	3. Need

Minato stirred, something tugging at his hazy mind. He sighed sleepily, his senses assuring him that the only person nearby was his lover, and let himself drift, half-aware.

Orochimaru, he realised sleepily some time later, must think he hadn’t truly woken, or that he was asleep once more now. Because Orochimaru . . . never spoke to him like this. His heart throbbed.

Oh, he knew Orochimaru loved him, never _doubted_ it, whatever was said by others about his standoffish, cool lover. And, Minato thought privately, who could blame Orochimaru for being distant, given the treatment he often received from his comrades-in-arms?

“Stay with me,” Orochimaru murmured, his voice barely a whisper, fingers brushing Minato’s back, “stay with me forever, darling, please. . .”

Minato had to take a few moments to steady himself at the raw pain and pleading in Orochimaru’s tone.

He realised as he did so that Orochimaru’s caresses weren’t aimless as they drifted over his skin. They traced out the strokes for _mine_ and _precious_ and _eternal_ along his bare back, over and over. Minato swallowed thickly, lifting his head and turning over, reaching for Orochimaru’s wrist and clasping it lightly before he could draw his hand away.

Orochimaru stiffened, warm golden eyes widening, arm tensing in Minato’s grip.

“You know I’m yours, love.” Minato said softly, tugging Orochimaru down to himself, knowing it wasn’t . . . quite the assurance begged by the softly pleading, distressed words. It was what he could promise, and it made Orochimaru relax slightly, curling down over him. Minato reached up and stroked his lover’s cheek, fingers twining into his hair.

Orochimaru smiled, and if it was a little unsteady, there was no one but Minato to see it.

He tilted his head up with a kiss to hide it away, opening his arms to his lover, offering what warmth and comfort he could as Orochimaru pressed nearer still.


	4. Wolf Aniki

Minato passed Orochimaru a cup of tea and settled on the couch beside him once more, eyes trailing Kakashi as he crossed the room with Katsu in his arms. He was talking to his baby brother in a soft tone, nuzzling his hair and cradling him up close with more care than Minato had expected before Katsu was born.

Kakashi curled up in a chair nearer the fire, tucking a blanket carefully close around Katsu, and crooned when he began to fuss. He quieted quickly with his brother rocking him, and Kakashi hummed and cuddled the baby until he fell asleep. Minato sighed softly, leaning against his lover’s shoulder.

Kakashi all but curled himself around Katsu before producing a book and angling it to catch the firelight better as he read. Minato shook his head slightly, putting aside his now empty tea cup.

“You look thoughtful.” Orochimaru observed, fingertips trailing up and down Minato’s thigh. He looked around, took a breath, then let it out slowly, glancing back at the boys in the chair by the fire.

“Kakashi.” Minato said quietly, watching to be sure the boy didn’t hear him. Kakashi didn’t react, attention focused on his book. He had inherited his mother’s ability to focus, Minato had begun to suspect as he grew to know Orochimaru. “It isn’t . . . _new_ any more, but it still surprises me, a little. How he dotes on his brother. He’s just a kid.”

Orochimaru made a soft sound low in his throat and Minato looked at him. He smiled slightly, but there was a hint of sorrow in his bright eyes. “He’s a wolf, darling.” Orochimaru said softly. “Of course he does.”

Minato stilled, and Orochimaru looked away, brushing his hair back with one hand and looking at his children.

Minato reached out to him, smoothing a hand over his shoulder. Orochimaru looked at him again, expectant. Minato shook his head, leaning in and kissing Orochimaru softly, then tugging, pulling his lover almost into his lap and wrapping him in a snug embrace, bracing his chin on Orochimaru’s shoulder.

He didn’t speak, and while Orochimaru prodded at Minato, he remained silent as well. Minato smiled slightly as Orochimaru curled into him, warm and pliant, even as his lover’s gaze returned to Kakashi and Katsu. Minato kissed his cheek, lightly stroking his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not originally intended to be a minific, but it is the first thing I wrote with this ship at all - the scene came into my mind and demanded to be written.


	5. Hiraishin (transported)

“It _worked_!” Minato cried, flinging his arms up as he turned away from Orochimaru, inspecting the area they stood in. It was . . . very different from where they’d been a breath before, standing in Minato’s workroom as he asked Orochimaru to ‘ride along’ as he tested his new jutsu adaptation.

“It has.” Orochimaru observed, eyes wide. “You-”

He was cut off by a firm kiss, Minato’s arms closing around him to drag him in close.

“I did it!” Minato said excitedly, breathless, as he broke away.

Orochimaru laughed fondly, fingers roaming up and down Minato’s shoulder and the nape of his neck. “You _have_. However did you get it to work?”

“Work and _with improvements_!” Minato said, grinning smugly. He deserved it, Orochimaru thought; the Nidaime had left very good notes but temperospatial jutsu were. . . “I’ll walk you through it, and teach you, later, if you want.” he offered.

Orochimaru kissed him again, and let Minato walk him backwards until-

Minato lifted him and pressed him back against a large rock, softened slightly at his back by moss covering most of this side. Orochimaru shivered and curled his fingers around Minato’s arms.

“Do you, _mm_,” Orochimaru slid his hands up Minato’s arms, pulling him down and closer even as he leaned in for another kiss, “know where we are?” he asked against Minato’s mouth, nipping lightly.

“Of course!” Minato said immediately, blinking. “I have to, the only seals I can flash to are the ones I designed and placed myself; the Nidaime’s should still be out here, but I can’t link to them. I can take us back any-”

“Later.” Orochimaru said firmly, dragging Minato down over himself and into a deeper kiss, legs coming up around him.

Minato arched and leaned in more heavily, pressing him firmly down against the rock. He was already hard, one hand still on Orochimaru’s ribs from supporting him as he leaned back, the other sliding up his thigh.

Orochimaru let his hands roam higher, into Minato’s hair, hips arching up into his lover’s weight with an appreciative moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/48015475)


	6. Admiration (transported)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/47986426)

Minato groaned, hands pushing at Orochimaru’s short yukata over his shoulders, opening it further. Orochimaru arched up into him with a low sound of smug pleasure, body giving way to welcome him in with a slick slide.

Minato dipped his head and kissed Orochimaru’s jaw, mouth open, as he rolled his hips and thrust sharply. Orochimaru mewled, legs winding more tightly around him, hands coming up behind his shoulders, dragging him down when he might have moved away.

Minato purred, shoulders flexing, and pushed Orochimaru down more firmly against the rock beneath them. His back arched and hips twisted, muscles tightening around Minato’s cock.

His fingers curled and he dragged his hands down Minato’s back, a dull scratch from his nails and firm pressure from his fingertips, and Minato let out a low, rough cry, hips jerking. The thrust made Orochimaru moan again, not quite writhing beneath him.

Minato slid a hand up his lover’s side to cup the nape of his neck, drawing him into a kiss, focusing on it as he rolled his hips steadily. His free hand roamed up and down one of Orochimaru’s thighs, using a firm grip to pull his lover into his movements more solidly.

Orochimaru’s fingers dug into his back near his hips as he pulled away from Minato’s kiss with a rough cry, shifting to match his quickening, hard thrusts.

Orochimaru’s lips were parted around unsteady, almost gasping breaths, his eyes molten and gleaming as he met Minato’s gaze. He smiled and moved, pushing upwards into Minato, dragging his hands up the length of Minato’s back again, holding on to him more tightly. One hand pushed into his hair, pulling firmly and making Minato moan roughly.

Orochimaru murmured admiring praise in his ear, and Minato groaned, eyes closing, stroking down his lover’s body with one hand and shuddering as his orgasm hit with a sparking, breathless flare of pleasure. He wrapped his hand around Orochimaru’s cock, panting, and after a handful of clumsy strokes Orochimaru tensed and writhed beneath him, fingers tightening in his hair, release spilling between them.

Minato pressed messy kisses along Orochimaru’s jaw and down his neck, shivery and giddy in the aftermath. Orochimaru made a low, warm sound and writhed slowly, eyes half closed, making Minato whine as his inner muscles all but fluttered around Minato’s oversensitive cock.

A sound in the brush off to Minato’s left made them both shift to look, and-

“Ah, right.” Minato said, voice rough, remembering where they were. He shifted a little, stifling a whimper and curling an arm beneath Orochimaru before flaring his chakra. He reached for one of his markers left at home and pulled them to it with a pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/48056122)


	7. Marker (transported)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/48015475)

“Oh!” Orochimaru’s breath caught as Minato’s chakra twined through his own in a rush once more; this time unexpected, and . . . with his body still buzzing from orgasm, Minato’s cock still buried inside him. “_Minato_. . .”

Minato swallowed thickly. “Oh. Oh I didn’t know it would. . .”

“I would imagine not.” Orochimaru laughed breathlessly, sliding his hands over his lover’s shoulders. “Impressive.” he added as he glanced around the main room of their home, from his place not uncomfortably settled in the lounging cushions, his lover’s weight resting against him.

Minato smiled almost shyly, and Orochimaru smothered a laugh.

“Mm, come on then. . .” Orochimaru encouraged, rolling his hips and curling his fingers tighter in Minato’s hair.

“You, ah,” Minato said a little breathlessly, “wanted me to explain, to teach you, ah, what I-”

Orochimaru pulled roughly and he groaned, hips jerking.

“_Later._” Orochimaru purred in his ear, biting at his neck. “Right now. . .” He squeezed around Minato’s cock, which hadn’t quite softened inside him before and was definitely hard again _now_.

“Fuck you again?” Minato asked, with a sloppy grin.

“You’re _so_ brilliant, darling.” Orochimaru teased playfully, shifting his thighs higher around Minato’s waist again. “Now. . .”

Minato moaned and slid his hands down Orochimaru’s thighs, then back up, gripping his hips and pushing him to angle them upwards more before continuing up his body. Minato did as requested, another soft moan catching in his throat, and this time began with a slow, deliberate slide.


	8. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a decent amount with these two, and I've decided to extend the daily updates here for another week. >.>

_“Go. Just go. Get out! And stay away.”_

_Orochimaru felt like he couldn’t breathe, and the tears running down his beloved mate’s face as he barred Orochimaru away were no help. He swallowed, like fire in his throat, and took a step closer. “Sakumo- Wolf-heart, you can’t-”_

_Sakumo actually backed away, holding their son closer, arms closing protectively around him. Protecting him-_

_Protecting him from Orochimaru. His heart broke._

_Orochimaru closed his eyes, throat aching and tears burning in his eyes. “I’ll go.” he said, wrecked. He opened his eyes, barely able to make out his mate, his **child**, through the blur of his tears. “Take- Take care of our cubling, then. You,” he paused, “you have to know I would **never** have allowed any harm to come to him, never hurt him.”_

_Sakumo rubbed Kakashi’s back, turning his face against their son’s hair. “I . . . know you love us.” he said, and it hurt even more. “Be safe . . . lovely.”_

_Orochimaru held himself steady as Sakumo retreated into their house - **his** house - then turned tail and fled. There was nothing he needed within the village, nothing he needed so much as to be **away**, not when-_

“Darling? Oro? Oro, wake up! Are you all right?”

Orochimaru opened his eyes to be met with warm sky, and choked on another sob, realising his face was already wet and his throat felt raw. Minato’s eyes darkened with worry, his touch gentle as he lightly caressed Orochimaru’s side.

Orochimaru reached for him, and Minato curled into his embrace easily, returning it with a snug grip around his waist. “What happened, darling?” he asked, rubbing Orochimaru’s back.

Orochimaru caught his breath, burying his face against Minato’s jaw. “I. . . An old memory.” he said, voice ragged. Minato hummed comfortingly, kissing Orochimaru’s jaw and twining their limbs even more as he nudged close against Orochimaru. “Kakashi is-” he broke off.

“Kakashi is safe.” Minato said confidently. “. . .do you need to see him?”

Orochimaru caught his breath, then shook his head. He could feel Kakashi nearby, now his chakra was slightly calmer, and he could smelltaste his son in the air. “I’ll be all right.” he said roughly. “Only. . .”

Minato kissed his cheek, cuddling against him and stroking his back. “I’m here. Kakashi is just in the next room. We’re safe in our home.”

Orochimaru let out a slow, careful breath, nodding. He squirmed further down in the bed to press his face against Minato’s chest and collarbone.


	9. Happy

“-as though you could _ever_-” Orochimaru cut himself off, stiffening and-

Before he could identify what had caught his senses, his field of vision was filled with sky. Then a warm, soft mouth covered his own, playful fingers cradling his head and sinking into his hair.

“Hello darling.” Minato said breathlessly as he pulled away, grinning brightly.

“_Mina-_”

Minato waggled his fingers, then flashed out of range, and Orochimaru almost fell backwards with the sudden absence of Minato and his tugging hands.

A loud laugh made his lip curl, and he turned to find Jiraiya unrepentantly - as though he would expect anything else - laughing heartily at him. “Jiraiya!” he snapped, irritated.

“Serves you right!” Jiraiya shook his head, still grinning. “Bastard,” he said affectionately, punching Orochimaru’s shoulder, then slinging a heavy arm around him; Orochimaru corrected for the imbalance easily, “after all the times you’ve left any number of us reeling with your striking snake thing, it’s _great_ to see you all but knocked on your ass.”

Orochimaru huffed through his nose, elbowing Jiraiya pointedly as they walked.

“It’s good to see you happy, too.” Jiraiya said quietly, squeezing Orochimaru closer. “Even if it did have to be with _my student_.” He sighed.

“_You_ are hardly one with any right to discuss appropriateness.” Orochimaru said tartly, and Jiraiya laughed again, his conflicted expression wiped away with another grin.

“Yeah, yeah, true!” Jiraiya admitted easily, leering. “Besides, he’s good for you.”

Orochimaru arched a brow, but didn’t argue. He was . . . happy with Minato, it was true.


	10. Welcome Home

Orochimaru smiled slightly, brushing aside the remnants of torn paper and jotting down a note on the scroll beneath. “Welcome home, denkousekka.”

Minato made a soft sound behind him, and Orochimaru turned enough to look at him from the corner of one eye, smile widening. Soft blue eyes lit with surprise gentled by warmth, and Minato drifted cautiously closer.

Orochimaru turned back, covered the beaker he’d been observing and pushed it back further across the worktable, then put his back against the table’s edge. Minato’s hands slid over his hips as his lover came close, nuzzling and warm.

Minato hummed happily as he kissed up Orochimaru’s jaw, making him laugh quietly just before he was drawn into a kiss. Minato’s lips curled as they met Orochimaru’s, and he slid a hand up into tousled hair, winding firmly and tugging.

Orochimaru laughed softly as Minato broke away with a soft moan, lashes fluttering. He dipped his head, pulling a little more firmly to make Minato arch his neck, and pressed a biting kiss there that made Minato jerk, fingers tightening on his hips.

Minato shivered and pressed close against Orochimaru eagerly. “It is . . . very good to be home.” he said quietly, voice little throatier than usual. “I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denkousekka (電光石火) flash/lightning flash (in re: speed, not actual lightning)


	11. Focus

Minato tensed briefly as something ghosted across his back, then relaxed as he recognised his lover’s touch. Orochimaru came closer, one hand sliding over Minato’s ribs onto his belly. “Hello, darling.”

“Hello love.” Minato replied, cheerful if somewhat distracted. “When did you get home?”

“An hour ago.” Orochimaru said, surprising him, stroking down his stomach lightly and kissing the curve of his ear. “You have been very intent. Your work going well?”

“I _think_ so. . . It was earlier, anyway.” Minato said, frowning. “This, though-” he broke off as Orochimaru’s hand slid back up, this time beneath his shirt.

“Oh?” Orochimaru questioned, fingers flexing. “What have you achieved with it today?”

“I can’t focus with your hand in my- _Ooh!_” Minato jerked, hands splaying on the table, crumpling one of his scrolls as he tried to catch his breath and it hitched sharply.

Orochimaru leaned in close, breath warm on his throat. “That is because you are focusing on the wrong thing.” he said silkily, fingertips rubbing through Minato’s pubic hair as he pushed his hand lower. Minato made a thin, wanting sound and bent over his worktable, and Orochimaru pressed against him, palm smoothing over his hardening cock.

“I didn’t know I should be focusing on anything else.” Minato said breathily. “_Oh_, Oro. . .”

“Mm?” Orochimaru’s free hand slid up his side.

Minato wriggled against the table, getting a free space to push his hand through, catching his lover’s wrist and holding tight as he twisted, scraping his side against the edge of the table, to face Orochimaru. He smirked, arching a brow, and Minato tugged him into a kiss, prompting a soft hum of pleasure.

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Minato breathed against his mouth as they pulled apart again, “I can focus _very_ well, as long as I have the right focus,” he grinned, “let me prove it to you.”

Orochimaru laughed and kissed him again, fingers flexing gently around his cock and stroking base to tip before withdrawing from his pants. “Going to impress me?” he asked archly.

Minato narrowed his eyes and pounced, intending to do just that.

Orochimaru went down under him with another laugh and a heated kiss once they landed on the floor, and Minato thought probably his lover would be content with that.


	12. Reuniting

Minato grumbled and cursed silently as he made his way down to the training fields to meet his little students. He smiled cheerfully and returned greetings as they were called out to him, and got his genin going through their paces without trouble. He resisted the impulse to go and shout at the ANBU lingering nearby, looking towards them from beneath his lashes and checking with his sensing from time to time.

He let the kids go early, around lunchtime, but that wouldn’t stand out - he did, from time to time, even when he didn’t have a mission not safe for them to trail him on.

“Kakashi-kun!” Minato said brightly, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Would you like to come and have lunch with me?” he asked, which would _also_ not stand out; it was unusual for him to take only one of his students, but even that wasn’t out of his normal behaviour.

Kakashi hesitated, but only a little wheedling bought Minato his agreement - he was used to that, with Kakashi - and he stayed at Minato’s side, shoulders relaxed under Minato’s hand as they walked together. The ANBU shadowed them, and Minato spared a few more curses for himself, for not realising _why_ they had been, almost as long as he’d had his students.

“Where are we going?” Kakashi asked curiously as they passed by the market district.

“Oh, I thought something home-cooked might be good today, don’t you think?” Minato asked lightly. “I’m not such a bad cook, you know.” Not as good as his partner, perhaps, but Minato enjoyed cooking, particularly for his precious people, few as they were.

“Oh. That’s. . . Thanks.” Kakashi said, a little awkward, and leaned more heavily against Minato’s hip. He squeezed his student’s shoulder and guided their path towards his home, feeling worry spark in their shadow’s chakra and hiding a vicious little smirk.

Minato opened the door and stepped in ahead of Kakashi, shedding his sandals. “Tadaima, darling!” he called, and glanced down as Kakashi removed his shoes and politely left his tanto beside the door as well. He ruffled fluffy silver hair fondly and nudged Kakashi a few steps further into the house.

“Okaeri, pet, you’re back ear-” Orochimaru froze in the doorway across the room. “_Kakashi._ You brought him. You.” He dropped to his knees with an ungraceful thump, barely catching himself with one hand on the floor before he slipped sideways.

Kakashi was tense as a bowstring, and Minato gently touched his back just beneath his nape. “Kakashi-kun, are you all right?” he asked, and got a jerky nod. “Do you. . .”

“_Mama._” Kakashi said brokenly, and then exploded into movement, his lunge actually toppling Orochimaru backwards onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around his child and let out a broken little cry, and Minato moved quietly closer.

“Oh- _Oh_, Kakashi.” Orochimaru cried softly, one hand cupping the back of Kakashi’s head, picking Kakashi up as he shifted to sit up again. Kakashi was far too big to be cuddled that way, but he only clung even harder, face pressed against Orochimaru’s shoulder. “Minato. You managed to- _How._”

“I haven’t known for years.” Minato said softly. “They comment often enough on how I try to adopt the kids, How were they supposed to stop me from bringing my student home without telling me why he wasn’t allowed?”

Orochimaru laughed, a breathless little note. “You’re . . . so very clever, pet. Oh, my darling.” he crooned, kissing the top of Kakashi’s head and hugging him tighter. “Oh I’ve missed you so much. My poor cubling.”

Kakashi sniffled into Orochimaru’s shirt. “I-” his voice hitched. “I knew Mama wouldn’t leave me.”

Minato’s eyes burned at that, and Orochimaru bit his lip as he started to cry. “No, cubling. Not ever. Not if I had a choice.”

“’m not going again.” Kakashi said stubbornly, and Minato went to his knees beside them, offering a comforting touch.

“No. They shouldn’t have parted you before and they won’t again.” Minato swore, determined it would be true, even if they tried. Whatever Hokage-sama said, whatever the ANBU enforced on those orders, this was. . . Only horrible. There was no reason to keep Orochimaru from his son, or Kakashi from his mother; if they’d had _reason_, they would have _punished_ Orochimaru, not kept him as one of their most prized jounin.

There was no excuse for forbidding him his child, and Minato wouldn’t let it be done again. He rested his brow against Orochimaru’s temple and wrapped his arms protectively around both of them.


	13. Bath

Minato sank deeper into the bath with a moan as clever fingers kneaded at his shoulders, pressing firmly.

Orochimaru made a chiding sound and shifted behind him, the water lapping at them both with the movement. Minato mewled and bent willingly as he was pushed down, and Orochimaru kissed his neck before resuming the gentle massage.

Minato sighed thickly, silently willing to admit he had perhaps overdone it a little too soon with his arm once the break had healed. The bone wasn’t back to full strength yet, and his muscles were certainly not; he shouldn’t have tried to take up his old usual routine.

Orochimaru didn’t say anything about it, though, only continued his soothing touches, interspersed with kisses dropped along his shoulders. Minato shivered and wriggled them, nudging backwards until he made proper contact with his lover.

Orochimaru hummed, wrapping his arms around Minato instead, drawing him close.

Minato shifted as he settled on Orochimaru’s lap, tilting his head to meet his lover’s eyes. Orochimaru made an inquisitive sound, brow arching. Minato smiled and tipped his head further, leaning in for a kiss.

Orochimaru met him with a low sound of pleasure, fingers roaming his side absently in sweeping caresses that tickled as the water rippled in their wake.


	14. Good Feelings

Orochimaru tugged free one last snarl and then twisted his hair up, winding it around itself before driving a thin stiletto blade through the knot to hold it there. He rolled his shoulders, a little sore from the heavy spar with Jiraiya today.

“Can I. . ?” Minato asked, and Orochimaru hummed absently, turning to look at him.

Minato smoothed a hand up Orochimaru’s side, warm and sure. “Let me make you feel good?” he asked, voice low, and kissed Orochimaru’s throat.

He arched a brow, examining his lover, then nodded, after another pause.

Minato’s smile was brilliant as the sunshine Orochimaru sometimes named him, and Orochimaru couldn’t resist offering a smile in return. Minato ushered him the few steps to the bed, stripping away his short yukata in the process, but not his pants, a little surprisingly, before laying him out on his front.

Orochimaru hummed, a little thick and near a growl, low in his throat. He didn’t move, though, staying where Minato had put him obligingly.

Minato kissed the back of his shoulder, then hopped up onto the bed, straddling Orochimaru’s hips. He arched a little, rolling them up to press into his lover, and Minato made a low sound, hands sliding up his back in a firm caress.

Orochimaru shivered, then moaned as Minato pressed more firmly just beneath his shoulder blades. Then his hands lifted away.

They returned a moment later, this time smearing spicy-scented oil over Orochimaru’s skin. He shivered and folded his arms up beneath his head, turning it to rest his cheek against his forearms.

Minato kneaded his sore shoulders, alternating firm, aching pressure with long, smooth sweeps of his hands that made Orochimaru shiver and twitch beneath him. Minato petted Orochimaru still again, never quite pausing his massage as he traded between strokes.

Minato kept at it, softening his touch a little as Orochimaru relaxed, quiet save for the occasional low, wordless murmur. Orochimaru drifted to sleep under the rhythmic slide of his lover’s hands over his back, steadily reducing him to loose-limbed, lazy warmth.


	15. Anywhere is Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last daily update (for now); check in for updates every Saturday.

“Off.”

“What?” Minato asked, laughing, and Orochimaru’s hands slid over his back, catching his shirt and beginning to drag it up towards his shoulders, wrinkling and catching on his arms.

“_Get this off._” Orochimaru hissed, but he was smirking and his eyes glinted playfully even as he leaned back, getting a better angle and twisting. He caught Minato in a kiss as he disentangled the shirt from around his arms and shoulders, humming softly.

Minato obligingly raised his arms to let Orochimaru strip the shirt off them, kissing him harder for a moment before he had to lean away for the fabric to pass over his head. Orochimaru hauled it off quickly and let it fall, ignoring the fabric once it was out of his way and sliding his hands over Minato’s chest instead as their lips met once more.

Minato stroked his sides and caught hold of his hips, pulling him in and close, moving together. Orochimaru gave a low sound of pleasure, hands roaming Minato’s chest and onto his back, holding him close.

“Mm. . . Love?” Minato said, low and throaty, nipping at Orochimaru’s mouth as he made a vaguely acknowledging sound. “Bed?”

Orochimaru hummed again, lips curving against Minato’s. “Bed would be nice.” he said easily, arching into him. “Here would be nice too.”

Minato groaned, pushing Orochimaru against the wall beside the doorway and kissing him harder. Orochimaru wriggled against him and moaned softly, the sound deepening as Minato tugged at the sash holding his shirt closed, pulling it away and letting the short yukata fall open.

Orochimaru stroked his side, head tilting to deepen their kiss, and Minato slid his hands inside the fabric, arms wrapping around Orochimaru.

He pulled away from his lover’s mouth again, with difficulty. “Bed.” Minato said, rough and breathless.


	16. Surprise

Orochimaru arched up with a low, startled shout, and Minato grinned for an instant before he closed his mouth around his lover’s cock, letting it sink in deep with an easy slide. Orochimaru groaned, long fingers sliding into his hair and stopping just shy of pulling.

Minato shifted on his knees, hands sliding up over Orochimaru’s thighs and hips, and took his lover in a little deeper, fighting to keep his throat from rebelling against the pressure. He wouldn’t have minded if Orochimaru _did_ pull at him.

A shiver ran down his spine and he moaned, sucking a little harder. Orochimaru’s fingers tightened, even if they didn’t pull, and Minato moved quicker, happy with the heat filling his mouth, with the faint shivers under his fingers.

“_Minato_. . .” Orochimaru moaned, brushing his brow with one hand. “I thought-” he began, and broke off when Minato sucked, tongue pressing against him. “I thought you wanted-”

Minato hummed, a soft, low tone, and let his tongue flutter against his lover’s shaft even as he pulled back up the length of it. Orochimaru gasped a quick, sharp little breath and arched into his mouth, smooth enough for the movement to be easy to ride.

Minato closed his eyes, concentrating on the slide over his tongue and the taut feeling of Orochimaru’s hands in his hair, sucking and stroking and moaning softly around his lover’s cock.


	17. Want

Orochimaru frowned as Minato pulled away. “Mina, what are you-”

The air left him in a rush as Minato twisted, quick as his name, and had Orochimaru on his back in half a blink. Minato grinned, settling astride him, eyes glittering and dark with arousal. “Minato. . .” Orochimaru said, voice low.

Minato’s grin widened and he wrapped one hand around Orochimaru’s cock, making him hiss with pleasure at the slow, tight stroke. “Want you,” Minato said, simple, then shifted, his own cock bobbing as his muscles tightened, “want to ride you.”

Orochimaru’s hands caught at his lover’s hips, digging in a little. “Do you.” His lips tilted into a sharp smirk. He arched into Minato’s hand and tugged him down by the hips.

Minato wriggled in his hold. “Yesss. . .”

Orochimaru lifted his jaw and arched a brow. “Do as you like, then.” he encouraged in a silky purr, and Minato shivered. His fingers tightened around Orochimaru’s cock, but a moment later they were uncurling as he moved higher, arranging himself over it.

Orochimaru gripped his hips, thumbs rubbing his iliac crest on both sides, but didn’t guide his movements as he sank down. His lips parted on a rough moan and his lashes fluttered as his body gave way to the pressure of Orochimaru’s cock in a hot, sticky-slick slide.

Orochimaru tensed, moaning as he rocked up into his lover, fingers tightening and then easing again slowly. Minato’s smile was a little crooked as he rolled his hips and settled into a quick, easy rhythm.

He wasn’t touching himself, and Orochimaru trailed a caress up his thigh and over his tight abdominal muscles before wrapping a hand around his cock. His rhythm stuttered and he moaned breathlessly as he pushed into it, then dropped down harder on Orochimaru’s own cock.

Orochimaru smiled and rubbed his thigh, matching the strokes of his hand to Minato’s own rhythm.


	18. Shopping

“But Sensei-tou. . .”

“Nope.” Minato said firmly, though the name still made his heart flutter with affectionate delight and warmth that Kakashi _saw_ him that way. “You may be a ninja,” he continued before Kakashi could argue, “but you’re also still a _child_.”

Kakashi argued a little more but he gave way when Minato merely shook his head and insisted. He might not think he needed it, and he was correct in his insitance that he was a good ninja - brilliant, in fact, breaking all manner of records and amazingly competent - but he was a child still, and whether _he_ thought it necessary or liked it or not, he got parenting.

Minato suspected, on some level, he _did_; he was . . . more settled, not only happier, back with his mother - and since Minato had taken the place he had. With them both.

“Sensei-tou?”

Minato turned towards the delicately questioning voice and found a red-headed Kumo nin - not one of those they’d been tentatively working with on the way here - eyeing him. He grinned. “I married his mother.” he said happily, and got a raised eyebrow in return.

“Sensei-tou!” Kakashi called, and Minato sent the Kumo nin another smile, then moved off to catch up to his stepson. “For Mama.” Kakashi held up a kanzashi with a tip like a striking snake, tiny chips of topaz for eyes glinting gold in a finely-detailed silver face, tiny silver fangs bared and the tiniest sparkle of a much paler topaz drop dangling from the tip of one.

“Oh. Your mother will love that.” Minato said, surprised to see such a thing, glancing at the shopkeeper.

“I know.” Kakashi said with a sniff, paying for it. “Mama’s birthday soon.”

“It is indeed.” Minato said, glad that his otherwise disastrous solo mission a few weeks before had presented the opportunity - with a little extra work and exceptional care to hide his tracks on the theft - to acquire a few books he knew his husband would be pleased with. Orochimaru was not an easy man to please with material items. “Thank you for waiting for me to check it anyway.”

Kakashi sniffed, but perked happily under Minato’s hand all the same when he gave his stepson’s fluffy silver mop a pat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .I'm amused that this one fell so close to _Kakashi's_ birthday.


	19. Aiding the Yondaime

“Do you truly think you are _ready_ for such a responsibility, Minato-kun?”

Minato lifted his head, looking up at Councillor Shimura. He smiled slightly. “Oh, I would never venture such a bold statement as to say I’m fully prepared for the responsibility Sandaime-sama chose me for!” he said brightly.

He saw the familiar frustration-tinged irritation, the flash of _what an airhead_ in Councillor Shimura’s eyes as it had risen in so many pairs of eyes before, and his smile widened.

“Allow me, then, to offer you my help - my advice, if you will.” Councillor Shimura offered, with a tight attempt at a charming smile that didn’t quite suit the lines around his narrowed eye. “As for my dear friend Hiruzen over these many years. I would be more than happy to do the same for you. Yondaime-sama.”

That looked like it hurt to spit out, Minato thought dryly.

“I certainly couldn’t _hope_ to do this alone, Councillor!” Minato assured him, and felt not a jot of remorse as he saw triumph light in Councillor Shimura’s eyes. “As always, I hope to trust in my partner’s strength and wisdom.”

“. . .what?” Councillor Shimura said, probably before he could quite catch himself.

Minato laughed lightly. “Fortunately he’s a very patient man, and he’s always assuring me he doesn’t mind.” Though this one had . . . stung more than most, Minato knew. _Yondaime._ It should have been _his_ title . . . not Minato’s. Minato had expected it to be his. So had most of the village.

“I am, as ever,” Orochimaru said in dark, silky tones, “_so_ pleased to offer you assistance, sweetling.”

Minato smiled at his lover and knew this time it was soppy and earnest. “Couldn’t hope to do it without you.” he said, barely aware of Councillor Shimura’s wide-eyed expression, shock revealing a tinge of horror, as he looked at Orochimaru, moving across the room, then back to Minato.

“Mm, then it is all to the good you shan’t have to.” Orochimaru murmured with a sharp smirk, dipping his head to rest his brow against Minato’s, hand coming up to his hip.

“Thank you, beloved.” Minato said softly, reaching up to caress one sharp cheekbone.


	20. Needy

Orochimaru arched with a low cry as Minato’s quick, flicking tongue dragged over his ass, fingers tightening around his thighs when he jerked involuntarily.

Minato hummed and tugged Orochimaru against him, tongue pressing deeper, hands sliding up and back down his thighs, squeezing gently. Orochimaru moaned, fingers curling tight into the bedding and hips angling as Minato lingered and pushed.

Minato’s knuckles slid up the inside of Orochimaru’s thigh, and he spread them a little wider with a soft, breathy cry. Minato’s fingers trailed up the length of his cock, eased by his precome, then wrapped around the shaft and stroked a few times even as he kept teasing Orochimaru’s rim with his tongue.

Minato cupped his sac, rubbing gently, then moved up and pressed two fingers inside him, reaching deeper than Minato’s clever tongue could. Orochimaru groaned and shifted beneath him needily, aching for _more than this_ even as it was driving his pleasure and desire ever higher.

A rough groan as Minato tugged at his thigh again, shifting his position a little and pressing at his prostate with quick fingertips, and Orochimaru cried out again, burying his face against the sheets and gasping for breath.

“_Minato._” Orochimaru managed, breathless and perhaps more needy than demanding.

Minato moaned, and Orochimaru could feel him shiver. He drew back slightly, dragging his teeth over Orochimaru’s ass. “Soon.” he promised vaguely, breathless himself and rather throaty. And then he returned to what he had been doing, tongue and fingers sliding together as he pushed Orochimaru down against the bed.


	21. Attention

Minato hummed almost soundlessly, lips dragging over smooth skin. He took a breath, then opened his mouth and closed his teeth against it instead, gentle and almost playful, the trail of kisses he’d been leaving slowly getting rougher.

“Mm-! What are you _doing_?” Orochimaru asked, voice thick and lazy.

“Getting your attention. . .” Minato said slyly, lifting his head - the sheet slipped back over his hair and he grinned up at his lover. “Did it work?” he asked, dipping his head to give another sharp little nip to Orochimaru’s inner thigh.

The taut, flat muscles of Orochimaru’s stomach twitched and tensed, and Minato smiled and flicked his tongue over the reddened marks of his own teeth.

Orochimaru laughed, thighs spreading a little wider, and reached down, fingers sliding through Minato’s hair. “Come here, my silly sunshine.” he said softly, eyes warm, and smoothed one hand over Minato’s shoulder to draw him upwards.

Minato obliged happily, abandoning his lover’s marked-up thighs to crawl up over him and purring as he was met with a kiss and a lazy stroke down his spine.

“Get my attention, mm?” Orochimaru murmured against his mouth, and nipped gently, short nails dragging back up Minato’s spine and making him arch with a low cry. “Whatever do you want, sunshine?” he asked, lips curving.

Minato pressed close against him, a shiver running through his body beneath Orochimaru’s touch. “You.” he answered simply.

“You always have me.” Orochimaru returned, rubbing their noses together. “Anything _particular_?” he continued, lightly teasing. “As you were so determined?”

Minato laughed, nuzzling Orochimaru’s sharp jaw and then biting gently at it. “Maybe.” he said, arching and rubbing against Orochimaru, smiling as he moaned, muscles tensing and then going lax once more.


	22. Reminder

Minato smiled as he slid on his shirt, glancing at the window - barely shaded, the sun gleaming through the deep blue curtains - and humming a little, tuneless and pleased. He shivered as the collar of his shirt settled into place, the fabric clinging snugly right across the sore spot at the nape of his neck. Smoothing the shirt over his chest and stomach, he reached up to rub his fingers over it through the fabric.

He bit his lip to contain a soft moan, pulling his hand away. Best not. He was meeting his team soon.

Minato slid into his flak vest and tied his hitai-ate into place on his way to the kitchen to rustle up something for breakfast before heading out. The house was quiet, empty aside from Minato, but he had the gently-throbbing reminder of his lover’s recent return at the nape of his neck in the marks of sharp teeth.

Minato’s toes curled as he smiled, absently watching steam begin to billow from the kettle. He needed not to dwell on it too much - being distracted when he was training his team was not only disrespectful, it was dangerous - but he was pleased to think he’d be feeling it all day nevertheless.


	23. Tea

Minato reached absently for the tea at his elbow and then grimaced as he took a sip and found it stone cold. He put it down and reached for his pen again, then paused. His tea was stone cold. He eyed it.

Minato neatened his papers, left his pen across them, and rose from his desk, collecting the tea and heading into the kitchen. Orochimaru was sitting at the table, reading, Kakashi sitting at his feet with a book in his lap as well.

“Hello, darling.” Minato bent and kissed Orochimaru’s temple. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how long I was working.”

Orochimaru hummed and Kakashi looked up at him with something that was probably a smile behind his mask, from the way his eyes crinkled. Minato went to the sink and poured out his cold tea, humming absently and looking out the window at the garden.

He paused, water running over his fingers.

It was mid-afternoon at the latest by the light in the garden. He looked down at the now-empty tea cup he had been rinsing out.

“. . .darling. Did you bring me cold tea?” Minato asked, turning the water off and turning to face his lover once more.

Orochimaru looked up with a sharp smile curving his lips. “It got you out of your workroom.” he said unrepentantly.

“I was- I-” Minato _felt_ himself pouting.

“You’ve been working ‘til you get a headache all week.” Kakashi said from the floor, turning a page. “And you whined not to let you do it again last night.”

“I did- You heard that?” Minato asked, wincing. He’d thought Kakashi was asleep in his bed before then, and had been whinging at his lover as Orochimaru hummed sympathetically and petted his hair.

“Kakashi hears most things.” Orochimaru reminded, dropping a hand to ruffle his spiky hair. Kakashi hummed happily and leaned into the touch.

“Of course he does. And. . . I did.” Minato sighed. “A break would probably be good.” he allowed, then cocked his head. “Maybe I’ll cook dinner tonight.”

“That would be lovely.” Orochimaru said, then shifted and pushed a cup across the table. “Have some tea, pet.”

Minato’s lips twitched and he moved to the chair beside his lover and claimed his _hot_ cup of tea. “Thank you.” he said dryly, clasping Orochimaru’s hand and kissing his knuckles.


	24. Dodging

“You are _supposed_ to _dodge_.” Orochimaru said sharply, though his hands were gentle as he dabbed bruise balm over Minato’s shoulder and collarbone. “You’re the Yellow Flash, being too fast to hit is your _entire reputation_.”

“There _are_ three of them.” Minato pointed out, wincing a little as he rolled his shoulder.

Orochimaru cupped the ball of his shoulder with one palm, stilling him. “They are _genin_, and you are the _fastest shinobi in history_.” he snapped, and Minato ducked his head, tucking his heels together as he tried to hide his smile. “I refuse to believe you cannot do better.”

“It’s more encouraging if they land a hit sometimes.” Minato said softly.

Orochimaru’s hands stilled, and Minato glanced upwards through his fringe. Orochimaru huffed, but his sharp mouth was tugging into a smile. He bent and kissed Minato lightly, clean hand stroking his cheek. “Indulgent sensei.” he scolded, tsking, but his voice was light.


	25. Relaxing

Minato’s breath caught as a light touch ghosted over his brow, then combed through his hair. He didn’t open his eyes, but nudged into the caress with a soft whine.

Orochimaru’s hand passed over his face, then ruffled his hair again. Minato sighed as he was drawn up into his lover’s lap, hooking his arm around one lean leg. Orochimaru hummed, warm with amusement, above him.

One hand splayed over Minato’s chest, the other toying with his hair in lazy strokes, and Minato relaxed, nestling into the caresses happily, letting his mind drift.


	26. Multi-tasking

Minato leaned sideways, hooking one foot around his son and hauling Naruto back towards himself before he could reach the shelf he had been toddling towards, still skimming the report Boar had dropped on his desk along with a broken kunai blade and a spatter of blood.

The kunai had been chucked in the bin and the blood spatter mopped up, and now . . . Minato scribbled his signature on the scroll, rolled it up, and stamped it with his premade seal, then whirled and snatched Naruto off the floor before he could overturn the bin on himself. A part of him said this had been easier before Naruto started walking, but his memory - fogged with exhaustion and grief as it had been - was too vivid.

He picked up the report and tossed it towards the basket of S-clearance filing, bouncing Naruto on his hip. He sighed, but smiled at his son.

“Let me.”

Minato startled, even as Naruto cried out a happy greeting, sliding from his arms. He turned and met Orochimaru’s smile as he cradled Naruto higher, rubbing noses with him as he giggled. Minato grinned, leaning back against his desk.

“Welcome back. How did your training trip go?” he asked, cocking his head.

Orochimaru sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “Anko was delighted, Kitan whined about the lack of proper food, lights, and beds, and Ijin ignored both his wildcrafting lessons and Anko’s warnings and mildly poisoned himself our first night out of the village.”

“. . .that good, huh?” Minato bit his lip, stifling his amusement as best he could. Golden eyes flicked up to meet his own with a knowing, sharp look, and he shrugged helplessly.

Orochimaru snorted, expression easing, and Minato straightened and leaned in close, over Naruto’s head, to kiss him lightly. “I’m glad you’re home.”


	27. Display (temptation)

Orochimaru stilled in the doorway, his eyes widening. “. . ._ohh_.”

Minato smiled sloppily at him, then closed his eyes again, face screwing up with pleasure, his hand never quite ceasing its movements over his cock as he stroked himself.

His other hand was shoved between his thighs, fingers pressing up into himself. He twisted his hand and rocked his hips and whimpered in that way Orochimaru knew meant his prostate was almost, _almost_ being stimulated but not _quite_ right.

Orochimaru swallowed and took a step through into the bedroom. Minato moaned loudly, rubbing the palm of his hand over the tip of his cock and then closing it around the shaft once more, sliding down to the base with a twisting stroke.

His right hand was still shifting between his thighs, which spread wider still as he arched his hips and whimpered again. His ass was slick and stretched around his fingers, taking them in easily, but his awkward shifts clearly were not bringing him what he was searching for.

He worked himself even harder to make up for it, panting as he stroked himself, rocking up into his own hand, then down onto his fingers, letting out little hitching cries. Orochimaru moved to stand at the foot of the bed, watching avidly. His own hard cock throbbed with desire, but he held himself back, appreciating the flushed, noisy mess spread out before him.

Minato’s head tossed, tilting back sharply. His hair was sticking to his sweaty, flushed face and his muscles were tense as he chased his own pleasure.

Orochimaru moaned when Minato’s orgasm finally hit, though Minato’s own sharp cry drowned him out. His cock throbbed in his pants and he brushed a hand over Minato’s trembling calf as his lover gasped for breath, beginning to go lax across the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/51333778)


	28. Greedy (temptation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/51127003)

“I thought,” Minato gasped, rich blue eyes barely open enough to look up at him, “you might _join_ me.”

Orochimaru smiled and leaned a little closer, hand sliding up and down Minato’s calf. He groaned, lashes fluttering, and closed his eyes again as his body eased a little more. His fingers were still buried inside himself, his muscles twitching around them.

Orochimaru bent and licked across Minato’s stomach, watching him jump, eyes snapping open and a sound catching in his throat. Orochimaru hummed, tasting the salt-tang of Minato’s semen and then shifting, letting his tongue slide up his lover’s now half-hard cock instead.

Minato _howled_ at the caress, body jumping, and then _moaned_, his hand jerking between his thighs. Orochimaru smiled. Loud, yes, but it hadn’t been a protest.

“I was enjoying the display you made of yourself for me.” Orochimaru said honestly.

“Oh- Oh, that’s . . . good.” Minato said, his cheeks flushing a deeper red once more. “I- I hoped you would . . . enjoy . . . that.”

“Very much. You’re _gorgeous_, lover.” Orochimaru said, and dragged his tongue up the length of Minato’s cock once more. “Are you tired?”

Minato groaned again, his eyes wide, but he shivered, and his cock twitched. “Yes.” he said, and licked his lips.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

Minato whimpered and withdrew his fingers from inside himself, biting his lip, then spread his legs, thighs coming up. “Please.”

“Want more already?” Orochimaru said, and clicked his tongue. “Needy. . . Or perhaps _greedy_. . .”

“Didn’t have _you_.” Minato said, and wriggled beneath him, hips canting upwards. “Please? You can have me now, I can take it . . . I _want_ it.”

Orochimaru wanted it too, his body was hot with arousal and his cock _ached_ with it.

Minato reached up and caressed his cock through the fabric of his pants. “Want you. Ready for you. C’mon.” he encouraged, shivering and reaching for his own cock with his slick hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/51553837)


	29. Overstimulation (temptation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/51333778/)

Orochimaru groaned as his cock slid into his lover’s hot, tight body. Minato had been working himself with his own fingers, but he couldn’t reach very deeply that way . . . and his so-recent orgasm had tightened his muscles again.

They clutched at Orochimaru’s cock as though he would push deep inside and Minato would never again let him go. Orochimaru swallowed thickly and shook his head, tilting his hips and pushing a little further.

Minato _moaned_ approvingly, one hand moving uncertainly to his cock and away again, pausing between hesitant strokes and coming to rest across his belly, which was still smeared with the drying streaks of his own release. Orochimaru stroked a hand down his chest, pinching a nipple firmly - Minato let out a sharp, startled cry and jumped beneath him, cock twitching - and then moving on, trailing a winding caress down towards his cock.

Minato whimpered as Orochimaru’s hand wrapped around his cock, and his body jerked, muscles tightening around Orochimaru. But he didn’t pull away, and the arch of his hips both angled him to ride Orochimaru’s first thrust and pushed into his stroking hand.

Orochimaru moaned, twisting his hand around Minato’s cock and thrusting again, a little more firmly. His blood was already rushing with heat and with Minato all but _writhing_ beneath him, it wasn’t going to take long for it to overwhelm him.

Orochimaru rolled his hips and shifted to support himself more easily, smoothing his thrusts. Minato cried out, hands jumping to Orochimaru’s shoulders, and rocked up into him, moaning nonsense between gasping breaths.

Orochimaru kissed along his jaw and neck, stroking his cock and teasing at the head in rhythm with his own slow, steady thrusts. Minato’s cries grew louder and more muddled, until eventually he was all but keening into Orochimaru’s ear.

“_Minato._” Orochimaru thrust hard once more and stilled as he came, fingers tightening just a little on Minato’s cock and back arching as he rocked into his lover’s body.

Minato groaned, mirroring the movement and squeezing his cock tightly. Orochimaru moaned and stroked him again, quick-rough and teasing over the head, and he stopped breathing as he shuddered through another orgasm, adding to the mess on his stomach.

Orochimaru stroked him once more, then released him, knowing he could take much less stimulation after a second orgasm so close on the heels of his first.

Orochimaru did twist and let his tongue snake out, licking the semen from his lover’s skin as Minato’s fingers - a little shaky - slid over his shoulders to the nape of his neck.


	30. Snake Cuddles

Minato shifted as a soft nudge brushed along his side, opening his eyes and looking down to find a shimmery white serpent at his side in the grass, broad scales gleaming in the sun. He blinked, eyes widening.

Orochimaru’s tongue flicked and he slithered up over Minato’s hip, heavy and slow, coils bunching as he pushed higher up Minato’s chest. Minato thoughtlessly ran a hand over his scales and he nudged into it, body arching gracefully.

Minato smiled, stroking his lover, and Orochimaru hissed softly as he coiled himself carefully back and forth across Minato’s body in winding loops. He tucked his head along Minato’s collarbone, a gentle pressure, and Minato closed his eyes again, shifting his shoulders a little where he lay, then let his hand rest curled over Orochimaru’s middle somewhere as he resituated languidly.


	31. Bright Disguise

“My, my, do we _dye_ our wings, Kiiroi Senkou?”

Minato twisted, ducking one wing lower to look over it at his lover. Orochimaru was smirking, leaning in the bathroom doorway, and he looked more amused than affronted.

“. . .people are more comfortable, given the connotations.” Minato admitted, picking up one of his shed, undyed feathers and twirling it between his fingers with a sigh.

“Because you are so unthreatening already.” Orochimaru observed dryly.

“People are very bad at threat assessments when the threat is friendly.” Minato said with a bright smile. He turned and held out the death-white feather to his lover.

Orochimaru’s smirk softened into something warm and pleased as he accepted it. He ran his fingers over the soft, slightly ragged edges of the feather.

Constant dyeing did take its toll, but Minato still preferred it to the alternatives.

“I love you.” Orochimaru said softly, raising his brilliant eyes to meet Minato’s again.

Minato’s throat tightened. “I love you, too.” he said quickly as he moved to his lover’s side, reaching for one of Orochimaru’s hands. His sleek, ink-spill black wings fluffed up a little as he allowed Minato to twine their fingers, and he leaned in closer, nudging their noses together. Love was why Minato had offered both the truth of his wings and his feather. He was pleased Orochimaru had seen it and _more than pleased_ he returned the sentiment.

Orochimaru drew him into a kiss, thumb rubbing along the side of his hand.

By the time he remembered the dye, Minato’s wings were a darker yellow-gold than he usually tried for, but he couldn’t really care.


	32. Afternoon Slump

Minato stirred the soup once more before covering it to simmer. It could go unattended for a few hours, now. He moved away, then paused with a laugh as he saw Kagemono with half an eggshell on his head.

“Help?” Minato asked, bending closer, and Kagemono hissed, tail twisting. Minato lifted the shell away delicately, and Kagemono’s tail flicked up towards the gooey residue on the top of his head. He hissed louder, sounding a bit sulky. Minato went to fetch a damp cloth and washed the remnants of egg off him gently as he settled low on the counter.

Kagemono wound himself around Minato’s wrist with a softer hiss of thanks, and Minato stroked him gently. He tightened his coils as Minato headed back outside, where he had been working through a new fuinjutsu before running into a frustrating wall and had to take a break. Cooking cleared his mind, and now at least his lover would come home to a hot dinner. And hopefully now Minato would be able to work through the problem.

Kagemono relocated to drape around his neck and shoulders, and Minato reached up to rub the snake’s small head absently, most of his attention on his notes.


	33. Unsettling (overtures)

Orochimaru propped his chin in his palm, eyeing the stack of books that had just ducked behind a set of shelves. A bit of bright hair was just visible over the top, though the stack had wavered and nearly fallen as it ducked away.

“Have you noticed,” he observed, voice low, “that your student is a little . . . strange?”

Jiraiya flapped a hand. “He’s not my student any more. He’s a big jounin now.”

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, turning his head to focus properly on Jiraiya. “My point stands.” he said dryly. “A bit jumpy, isn’t he?”

“Not generally. You unsettle him.” Jiraiya said, scratching a note on the paper before him. “Will you pass me that?” He gestured.

Orochimaru sighed. “Ah.” Many people were unsettled by him, he was accustomed to it. “Of course. I had thought he was more. . .” He waved it off, passing Jiraiya the book he had reached for.

Jiraiya flipped it open, then paused. “Orochi. Have you _not_ noticed?” he asked, and Orochimaru frowned. He felt like he was missing something, and it prickled at him.

“What?” he demanded.

Jiraiya closed the book again and leaned forwards, setting his pen aside. “Orochi. You don’t _frighten_ him. You unsettle him because he thinks you’re beautiful. And brilliant.”

Orochimaru froze. “I beg your pardon?”

“He’s attracted to you.” Jiraiya said flatly, sitting back and opening the book again, pulling his notes closer. “I’ve had to listen to his bemoaning his crush one too many times. I could probably quote it.”

Orochimaru looked around again, searching for the shock of sunshine-bright hair in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/52504855)


	34. Interest (overtures)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190244/chapters/52469623/)

Minato sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning carefully back against the bookshelf. _Damn it._

He hugged his stack of books closer to himself and took a carefully deep breath, then opened his eyes to look around for Orochimaru - and his old sensei, of course.

“Hello, Minato-kun.”

Minato yelped, barely managing to keep any of the books he held from falling to the floor. “Orochimaru-sama! Oh! Am I in the way, I- Oh, thank you.” He flushed as Orochimaru tossed the book he held lightly, flipping it over and catching it again gracefully, then returned it to the top of Minato’s stack.

“You’re not in the way.” Orochimaru said, tilting his head slightly, then smiling. “I was only curious what you’re researching so studiously.” He gestured at the stack of books.

Minato blinked, then swallowed. “Oh! I. . . Ah, my best friend is,” he hesitated, “I would like to learn more about fuinjutsu.” he said instead.

“And bijuu?” Orochimaru questioned lightly, one elegant fingertip trailing over the spines of the books Minato had collected.

“Erm. . .” Minato faltered.

“I would be interested to hear what avenues of research and experimentation you are exploring . . . if you ever feel like sharing.” Orochimaru said in his soft, silky voice. Minato’s stomach turned over with a fluttery whirl. “On whatever topic.”

Minato didn’t quite manage to find his voice before Orochimaru, already walking away, was out of easy conversational range, then out of sight.

Minato opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a giddy little laugh. He slid down the bookshelf and landed on the floor with a thump, hugging his books to his chest and only vaguely aware of some of their corners digging painfully into him.

Orochimaru was interested in his research. _Orochimaru_ was interested in- in _anything_ Minato was working on, _wanted to talk to him about it_, had-

Minato giggled again, breathless and disbelieving.


	35. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am undecided whether this is a continuation of Overtures (the last two) or not. . .

Orochimaru lifted his pencil and stopped talking, looking up to find Minato staring at him, bright eyes gone a deeper, softer blue. “. . .is something distracting you?” he asked, arching a brow. “If you’ve something else on your mind, we can continue this another time.”

“No!” Minato reached out, then hesitated before he made contact with Orochimaru’s wrist, and Orochimaru’s other brow rose as well. “I mean . . . yes, I’ve been distracted,” he flushed, “but it’s not- We don’t need to pick up later.”

“You would prefer to drop the topic?” Orochimaru asked, though he suspected that was not the case either.

“No! Please.” Minato looked away, biting his lip, and Orochimaru tilted his head.

“What is it, then?” Orochimaru asked, putting down the pencil and leaning forwards on the table, arms folded before him.

“You’re . . . very . . . distracting. To me.” Minato said, getting deeper and deeper pink as he spoke. “I’m sorry. You’re just. . .” He reached out again, fingertips barely brushing one of Orochimaru’s hands. “You’re amazing.”

Orochimaru blinked, then smiled slightly. “Too amazing for you to focus?” he asked, and Minato actually _squirmed_ a little.

“Sometimes.” Minato admitted, and Orochimaru’s smile grew.

“Would it, perhaps, be unwise for me to invite you to dinner, then?” Orochimaru asked softly, and Minato’s eyes widened.

“I- You- Dinner?” Minato repeated, licking his lips.

“Yes. As friends and to continue our discussions if you like, but I. . .” Orochimaru hesitated. _He_ was not quite sure of himself here either, though he wouldn’t like to show it. “Romantically. If it would suit you.”

Minato clasped his hand. “Yes! Please.” he said warmly, and drew Orochimaru’s hand across the table, lightly kissing his palm. “I promise,” he said with a smile, “to give you my _utmost_ focus.”

Orochimaru laughed, sliding his fingers between Minato’s. “I look forward to it.”


	36. Cold Cubling

“All right, kids?” Minato asked again, glancing around at his students. He knew his frequent checks were irritating them, but the cold snap that had struck when they were on their way back home was bitter and horrid - and they hadn’t been prepared for it.

There were muttered assurances and protests both, and Minato nodded, but a frown pulled at his lips. There was neither from Kakashi, though he was still trudging on, his steps silent on the icy ground.

“Kakashi-kun?” Minato called, and his heart clenched when Kakashi didn’t so much as twitch. Minato squeezed Obito’s shoulder and nudged him closer to Rin. “Kakashi-kun!” Minato called sharply, moving towards his smallest, best student.

Kakashi didn’t react until Minato touched him, and then even as he looked around, his movements were sluggish and stiff. Minato’s throat tightened. Kakashi’s face was almost as white as the snow around them where it was visible, and he _felt _like ice under Minato’s hand through the fabric of his clothes.

“Kakashi-kun, can you answer me?” Minato asked urgently, trying to keep his voice even so as not to alarm any of his students, and too low for the other two to hear properly.

“Minato-sensei.” Kakashi answered, whispery and thin and dull.

It was the half-familiar sound that made Minato’s stomach twist unpleasantly as a thought finally occurred to him. Kakashi’s mother grew miserable and sluggish in the cold; Kakashi simply took so much after his father that it hadn’t _occurred_ to him Kakashi might have the same trouble.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, Minato thought, horrified; Kakashi was _so young_, thin and small, and even Orochimaru avoided the bitterest cold when he could. Minato’s mind flitted through far more pleasant memories of being dragged into a heap of blankets with his warm, lazy lover to avoid the cold before racing through possibilities as he pulled Kakashi in close to himself, not flinching at the contact despite how cold Kakashi was against him. They _needed_ to get home to Konoha - or at least to warmth, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With interesting timing, there was a sudden cold snap last night where I live also - though no ice and snow yet, despite predictions. . .


	37. Mouse

“_Yes!_”

Minato smiled at the excited laughter from his son, rising and making his way to go see what was going on. He froze in the doorway. “I-”

He couldn’t quite get anything else out for a minute, as Naruto happily crunched on his . . . treat, making Minato wince. Kakashi grinned at him and ruffled his hair, and Naruto scrambled into Kakashi’s lap, one hand holding the mangled remnants of-

“Darling. Is. Is my son eating a mouse?” Minato asked faintly as he felt his partner coming up behind him. “A _live_ mouse?”

“I’m fairly certain it’s dead now, pet.” Orochimaru said reasonably.

“_A mouse!_” Minato repeated firmly.

“The bones are good for him!” Kakashi said, petting Naruto’s hair as he rubbed at a smear of blood on his face.

“Yummy, Dad!” Naruto said, eyes bright and little fangs bared in a big smile.

“I listened to my Dad,” Kakashi said in the same reasonable tone Orochimaru had used, “the little bones will digest just fine, and they’re good for _his_ bones, and his fangs.” Kakashi poked Naruto’s cheek and laughed when he snapped playfully at Kakashi’s fingers.

“He’s a small predator, pet.” Orochimaru said gently, voice low, resting a hand on Minato’s back. “Kakashi is right, it will be good for him. So will catching things.”

Minato grimaced, but found a smile for Naruto when his son looked up at him again.

“It . . . is going to take me some getting used to.” Minato said, shaking his head and trying not to wince at Naruto’s bloody smile, and Orochimaru kissed his cheek, squeezing his forearm.


	38. Crush

“I don’t go _looking_ for trouble!” Obito cried.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said, and Obito turned towards his teammate with a startled, wary look, “but trouble has your scent and likes to track you down to keep in touch.”

Minato stifled a laugh as Obito spluttered and Rin tittered quietly. She stepped forwards, though, resting a hand on Obito’s arm.

“It’s not your fault.” Rin assured him gently. “You just want to help everyone.”

Kakashi snorted and shot them an impatient look that, despite their vastly different colouring and the cast of his face, suddenly made him look like a little copy of his mother. Minato quickly shook off both the urge to laugh and the memory that had flitted across his mind, moving to break up the little squabble amongst his team.

“Come on, students,” Minato said cheerily, “we’re almost home, and I promised I’d treat you all if we were back before dinnertime today!”

The kids picked up their pace, still sniping at each other when they thought he wasn’t close enough to hear, and Minato let them, amused, as it stayed gentler this time.

Dinner had to wait, however, as Rin apologetically said her parents would expect her home as soon as she got back, and Kakashi’s mother was actually waiting just beyond the gates. Minato found himself tongue-tied as ever in the beautiful man’s presence, and had to fight to keep the presence of mind to address his students and send them all off properly.

He offered to take Obito to dinner with him, knowing he was returning to an empty apartment, but Obito refused and said he’d rather join the others tomorrow. Minato protested - he would feed the boy every day if he’d allow it, for nothing more than to give him someone to have a routine with - but Obito was already leaving.

“See you tomorrow, Minato-sensei.” Kakashi said politely, dipping his head, and Minato turned back.

“Ah- I- Yes, of course, Kakashi-kun.” Minato said awkwardly, and smiled weakly.

“Thank you,” Orochimaru said, arching an elegant brow, “for looking after them. Home, cubling. I have something to show you.”

“Did Aimi’s eggs hatch?” Kakashi asked, instantly brightening to the excited, happy child that Minato never saw when he wasn’t with his mother.

“Not yet. Very soon. She hoped you would be home in time to see them as they hatch.” Orochimaru said, and Kakashi _bolted_. Orochimaru laughed and followed suit just as swiftly, and Minato was left to scrape together his brain and kick himself for once more coming off as having no sense when faced with the man.


	39. Hard at Work

Minato jolted awake and flinched as he heard papers hitting the floor beside him. He twisted and bent to gather them up again, returning them to the low table.

A soft voice caught his attention, and he twisted, looking for the source.

Kakashi had Naruto in his arms, rocking the baby and pacing back and forth across the room as he sang quietly. Naruto looked to be mostly asleep already, fingers curled into Kakashi’s shirt, face slack save where his cheek was smooshed up against Kakashi’s chest.

Minato smiled, and Kakashi’s eye flicked up to meet his own. He dipped his head, smiling in return, then shifted his gaze back to Naruto without pausing.

Minato’s breath caught as gentle hands slid over his shoulders. “He’s . . . really good with Naruto.” he said softly.

“He is.” Orochimaru agreed, squeezing Minato’s shoulders.

“I- I really appreciate how much he’s stepped in to help-”

“He knows.” Orochimaru kissed his cheek. “Come on, you’ve spent enough time at this for one evening. Go steal your little one back for a bit and I’ll neaten up what you’ve got left for tomorrow.”

Minato hesitated, but another gentle nudge won him over - he’d much rather spend a little time with his baby than keep banging his head against the same nonsensical reports that had put him to sleep once already today.


	40. Sunshine

As the sun revealed itself further from beyond the clouds, Orochimaru woke from his doze. He stretched lazily, sliding from the branches he had draped himself among and slithering down to the forest floor, making his way to a clearing with a large pool fed by a spring.

It was too cold to be comfortable much of the time, but with the bright summer sun shining on it the water was not unpleasant. Orochimaru slipped into the water and lashed his tail slowly, enjoying the wash of the water sliding over him.

He stretched out across the width of the pool, lounging with his back against a moss-softened rock as he slipped back into a doze.

He woke to the soft flutter of feathers. Something _big_. He opened his eyes lazily, wondering if it would be one of the tengu from the next mountain, though he rarely saw them - they found him _alarming_ for some reason. His eyes widened as he took in his visitor.

It was no tengu, but a shining white and gold creature perching on the other rock that emerged from the cold water of the stream. He spread his broad wings a little further, smiling at Orochimaru. “Hello! Ah . . . do you mind if I use the pool?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and fidgeting, the slim muscle of his chest flexing as his wings shifted.

Orochimaru arched an eyebrow and pulled his body into loose coils, closer to one side of the pool. “Be my guest.” he said, voice low and lazy, eyes heavy-lidded.

“Thank you!” The stranger beamed at Orochimaru, arching his back and then sliding towards the edge of the rock. “I’m Minato.” he added, and then he shifted into a great swan as he slid down into the water, trumpeting happily.

Orochimaru laughed low, and Minato turned his head to meet Orochimaru’s gaze. “I am Orochimaru.” he returned, shifting his tail again, scales almost brushing webbed feet. “Welcome, sunshine swan.”

Minato trumpeted again, all his feathers fluffing up, and Orochimaru laughed a little louder, resituating himself comfortably but not returning to his doze.

He found himself smiling as he watched his visitor paddle in his pond, bright feathers beaded with water as Minato ducked partially under the surface and back up, wriggling and arching his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Kalira), [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org), or [Tumblr](http://kalira.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
